Get Down To Business
by Lone Wolf NEO
Summary: His nickname literally means The Corrupted Flame. He is said to be the strongest warrior ever to walk this very planet. He is said to hold the important key to protect Earth from the rage of Gears. He is... story updated with new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Get Down To Business  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Guilty Gear is copyrighted by Ishiwatari Daisuke, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. Some of the characters featured in this story may have been inspired by anime series, but the resemblances are purely coincidental. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Please see**: this story may slightly crosses with the storyline of _Heart of Melting Blood_ as well as Guilty Gear's original timeline. At such, some elements portrayed in this story may be considered as non-canon. Also, since the sword Holy Orders Sol uses in _Guilty Gear XX Slash_ is as yet unnamed, the author decides to give it a name: _Sheer Heart_.

**Chapter 1  
Brighton Rock**

"DRAGON INSTALL! TYRANT RAVE OMEGA!"

Three times _Sheer Heart_ pounded. Three times the Gear monster was struck. Temple, nose and shin. Each with the force equivalent to ten 3000-tonnes locomotives ramming into concrete wall at speed over 1000 miles per hour. All the three attacks would surely have killed a normal human, and it would have finished off the monster as well.

But it did not.

The Gear monster roared. Despite severe injuries it still stood firm on its four legs. Now it glowered at the lone attacker. Full of outrage, the monster pounced at the person, mouth wide open and fangs jutting out. It seemed the man in particular would have no chance defending himself against the ferocious creature.

Or would he?

"Fuck you."

Sol braced himself. He unleashed another Dragon Install and slammed the heavy blade into the ground. The emerging flaming pillar caught the monster by surprise and set it on fire. Sol screamed out a deafening battle cry and charged at the falling monster. He reached the monster, sent it into the ground with a Bandit Bringer and fired an aerial Gun Flame. The vicious projectile incinerated the monster, turning it into a huge fireball.

But it was not enough.

"BAPTISM!"

Sol dashed toward the disintegrating monster. A loud crash echoed across the city ruins, followed by a shockwave that shot across the ground. Sol emerged from the dusty air that came afterwards in crouching position, glanced at the monster and flipped a thumb's down.

"By fire."

A gigantic cross of fire appeared on the ground. It burnt with the heat greater than the surface of the sun. It melted everything that it touched. It incinerated those who came too close. It destroyed all that denied its raw power. The Gear monster was no exception, and it seconds it turned into nothing more than charred carbonized matter.

Sol stood up. His Holy Orders uniform flapped freely with the blowing wind. His headband glowed in hot red, with the word "Rock You" standing out from the metal plate. He appeared to be untouched by the unnatural flame scorching behind. _Sheer Heart_, the heavy blade he was holding was smoking, but not melting. It seemed he not only survived the inferno, he created it.

"Whatever."

He pulled out _Sheer Heart._ Sol walked away from the monster, burnt beyond recognition, and headed to the arc. Today, Sol Badguy the Holy Knight would return to the _Seikishidan_ headquarters to report his duty. Today also, Sol Badguy the flame warrior would earn another credit in his Hall of Fame.

And he was no stranger to the two matters.

He halted. Sol looked up into the afternoon sky. He shrugged and took out what looked like a Marlboro from his sleeve. He did not need a matchstick or lighter set the cigarette on fire; all he needed to simply touch its tip onto _Sheer Heart_, channelled in some fire and started smoking. It was all he had to do to satisfy his need, and as he smoked his feet tapped to the rhythm of '_We Will Rock You'._ He was among a few knights in the organization with the uncanny appreciation toward rock music from the 20th century, and he happened to be the strongest, most devoted fan of Queen, which he considered the best rock band in the world.

But that was not the main point.

The point is, Sol pondered, why he would indulge in religious matters, especially the so-called Crusades as the self-proclaimed Holy Orders always preached in their weekly sermon? He was not a believer, and certainly he did not have anything to do with God. His method of handling his missions, especially, was brash, merciless, rough, and full of raw power; something frowned upon by the Orders and labelled as 'an unholy act'. Yet it was those approaches that made him famous and respected by many of his colleagues. He could have cared less of those politically-inclined bureaucrats or his fellow knights, as long as he could do his work.

So what was troubling him?

There had been rumours circulating around Holy Orders' administrations that a former assassin was to be recruited by one of the strongest knight in the orders, Kliff Undersn. Known for his compassion toward people, his decision to bring an ex-criminal into the sacred organization and train him as his apprentice brought an apparent shock and uproar to his comrades. It was against the orders' code to prohibit convicts from joining them, as their soul was considered as impure and must be banished to eternal damnation. The old warrior had another thought; he felt _he_ had the responsibility to guide the confused man to the path he should take.

_No, that is not the case._

_It is him._

Ky Kiske.

The Child of Lightning.

The Thunder Warrior.

Long considered as a thorn in the flesh, Sol always regarded the Frenchman as an obstacle that always got him nerve-wracking. He had always despised of Ky's school of thought ("Your sin is beyond the grace of God." Thus, "God? I don't want to have anything with it."), although he never hated the man himself. It was like Sol and Ky are never made to go along together. Both of them are like fire and oil, never allowed to mix in any condition.

Especially now; the news of the ex-assassin really wretched Ky's very foundation of belief. He questioned Kliff's decision to let the criminal joining the orders and becoming a knight. He seemed to be prejudiced against criminals, Sol thought, and he would not forgive anyone who wanted to repent for their sins whoever they were. He would describe Ky as "an overly confident, self-proclaimed knight who is too indulged in justice to think of anything else."

_Well, at least that's what he's feeling._

"Che. Why I must have anything with it?" Sol discarded the unfinished cigarette, holstered _Sheer Heart_ on his shoulder and headed out of the city. He took a last glimpse of the ruins, shrugged his head off and went to the direction of the sunset.

_**To Be Continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Get Down To Business   
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO   
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Guilty Gear is copyrighted by Ishiwatari Daisuke, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. Some of the characters featured in this story may have been inspired by anime series, but the resemblances are purely coincidental. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Please see**: this story may slightly crosses with the storyline of _Heart of Melting Blood_ as well as Guilty Gear's original timeline. At such, some elements portrayed in this story may be considered as non-canon. Also, since the sword Holy Orders Sol uses in _Guilty Gear XX Slash_ is as yet unnamed, the author decides to give it a name: _Sheer Heart_.

**Chapter 2   
Killer Queen **

It was another day for Sol Badguy. Today, he was at an undisclosed location, lazily strolling around and venting his head off. He was in bad mood; a couple of hours ago, he was involved in a heated argument with Ky Kiske over what the Frenchman claimed as "an act of responsibility." The cause? Sol's alleged lack of 'common sense' toward the assassin-turned knight issue, which really infuriated the lightning warrior. He did not want to have anything with it, especially since he had to argue with Ky over even the lamest of issues. He grew bored of it. He wished he could actually stuff his fist into the blonde knight's mouth, shutting him up for good.

x-x

_"Sol! Your lack of sense of responsibility toward the Holy Orders proves as disturbing as your attitude toward our quest of justice! I cannot allow such act of ignorance to nurture!" _

_"Shut up, Ky. You're being stupid, with all those lectures and empty talks. Give it a break, will you?" _

_"Do not try to be sarcastic! I know you don't want to share your opinion toward the assassin-knight issue, but why must you disregard it?" _

_"Disregard? It's more of 'mind-your-own-business'. Look, Ky. That kid has nothing to do with me, and I have nothing to do with him. That's it." _

_"Sol! You irresponsible--" _

_"Enough with the sermons. I've grown tired to it already." _

_"You… you… GAH! You deviously deny your role as a Holy Knight! You shall lose your place in Holy Orders someday! You shall have no mercy from God!" _

_"God? I don't want to have anything with it." _

x-x

_"So what?"_ he thought and slowed his walking pace. _"I don't want to have anything with him. Not with Ky, not with that assassin. I don't give a damn on anything about it."_

He halted. He was in serious need for combat, and there was no one in _Seikishidan_ worthy enough of his challenge. He could have sparred with the old warhorse Kliff, but he would easily get jaded with the old man. He could have challenged Ky in a one-on-one duel, but he knew Ky would not be satisfied with his laid-back attitude.

The assassin knight? Everybody said he was the best fighter before he was admitted into the orders; after all, who could have challenged Kliff in a one-on-one duel and survived the odd? That, too, irked Sol. Hell; he was _not_ even introduced to the newcomer.

He spotted a bluish vortex several metres ahead. Materializing out of thin air, it was small at first before it grew bigger and bigger until it reached the point a man was thrown out of it. Sol watched at the man as he slowly got up on his feet, and shook his head in amusement. "Oh."

The bandana man rubbed his butt. "Ow, I forgot it was a rough land," Axl Low grumbled. He saw Sol from a distance and excitedly waved to him. "Hey, Chief! Long time no see, no?"

Sol shrugged. "Long time no see? I've seen you crashing on your face for the last 50 years. Forget it, Axl. I'm not in the mood of seeing anyone right now."

The Brit heartily laughed. "Aw, come on, man," he said. "If you're in bad mood, just say that you are. You always have me to speak to."

Sol said nothing. All he did was take rest on a stone and sipped another Marlboro. _Sheer Heart_ put next to him, Sol looked around the city ruins while deeply inhaled the tobacco smoke. Axl took a seat on a next boulder next to the Holy Knight and watched in awe at the scenery.

"How's your CD?"

Sol heartily laughed at the question. "Bullshit! With all these ridiculous duties, do you expect me to work on that?" he uttered. "And why that's the first question you ask every time we meet?"

"Because that's what I've been expecting from you. That's why," Axl replied.

Sol laughed. With Marlboro neatly held between his pointer and middle fingers, he looked up into the evening sky and shook his head. "I don't know," he uttered. "I just find myself… running out of time. You know."

"Ah, I know. I know. Don't worry; I won't talk about it." Outstretching his arms upward, Axl yawned and jumped off the boulder. "Damn, this place is surely a mess," he commented afterwards.

"You don't want to know what happened to it," Sol answered. He shrugged and walked away from the boulder. "Got to go. I can't waste time at place like this. Have to report in to the orders." Then he muttered under his breath. _"I hate their sermons."_

"No sweats, Chief!" Axl replied and waved to him from faraway. Sol, not glancing back at the Brit, replied with a thumb up. "And don't forget the CD when we meet again, okay?"

Sol lazily laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see what I can do about it."

After walking around for several minutes, Sol arrived at the other side of the city ruins. He took his time observing the area, and frowned. Something was disturbing his sense. He did not like having an ill premonition. "Give me a break…" Not looking at the source of the disturbance, he tightened the grip on Sheer Heart's hilt and stood still. Soon enough, animalistic growl could be heard as several Gear beasts appeared from beneath the rumbles and approached Sol. "Fuck, just what I needed," he said to himself.

He braced himself, let loose a long breath, and then…

"DRAGON INSTALL!"

x-x-x-x-x

Midnight at the headquarters was dull. Every member of the Holy Orders, save for those working in night-time shift, were already asleep at their quarters. Despite the war they were dealing with, most knights regarded night as one of the only times they could forget the day and indulge in personal matters. Those who had to stay up due to duties had to swallow their envy while their fellows enjoyed the cold, pleasant night.

Sol was worn out. The trip back to the headquarters was as hellish as it was tiring. He had to take care of all the 'nuisances' along the way, most of which involving encounters with Gears. Not that he was fed up with Gears, but the same routine he had been doing for days began to tire him. Added with the fact that he had to listen to the _religious sermons_ almost on daily basis, Sol wished he could run away from Holy Orders and thought of his own business.

He reached the corridor. "What the hell? Who turned off the lights?" he grumbled to know that the corridor was completely dark. He ignored the situation and resumed his walk, all while grumbling "stupid. This is so freaking stupid."

"Ow!"

Sol stiffened. He bumped into someone in the dark, and he did not see the person coming. He could only hear grumbles in German that was followed by clanking noise of a dropped sword. He squinted, and found that he was stumbling across the new knight Alexander Hahn.

"What are you kid doing here?" he questioned. "It's past midnight. You shouldn't go and walk around. Go back to your room and have some sleep."

"Sir Badguy!" The young knight realized who he was dealing with and quickly stepped sideway, giving room for Sol to walk through. "Forgive me, Sir Badguy but I couldn't sleep." Sol stared at him strangely due to the answer, and the young Alexander realized he was unimpressed. "I was so nervous to know that I'll be joining an expedition to Alaska tomorrow. I can hardly wait!"

Sol glowered at him. He glowered back at Sol. Both knights stared at each other for a very long time, before the former shook his head and resumed his walk. "You kid are useless," he uttered. "Go to sleep, will you? You better get a lot of rest before the expedition."

"Sir!"

Sol halted. He turned around and saw Alexander still standing at the middle of the alley, looking attentively at him.

"What?"

"You don't look pleased," the young knight asked. "Is it because of your works? May I know if I can help?"

Sol shook his head. "Why the hell do you need to know? It's none of your business," he growled. "Look, kid. I don't know what do you want from me, or why that old Kliff admitted you into this… orderly team, but I suggest you to stay away from me."

"But why? All knights are brothers, right?" Alexander replied.

"Brothers kiss my ass." He turned away and resumed his walk, leaving the young knight disappointed. Sol had it enough for the day; he needed sleep, and he was in serious need for one.

_"Is this a real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in the landslide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see…" _

Sol halted. He glanced at the young knight. His ears could be playing tricks upon him, yet he was sure the kid was singing _that_ song. "He likes Queen, too?" He kept watching at the young knight who went to completely disappear in the dark alley, even though he was still heard singing _Bohemian Rhapsody_.

_"Anyway the wind blows… doesn't really matter to me, to me…" _

He grinned. "Maybe… just maybe…"

**To Be Continued**


End file.
